


Homo Sapiens

by akiizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, 原创路人出没
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizumi/pseuds/akiizumi
Summary: 大纲体。双子&北微妙的关系性；大量路人关系背景板
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 3





	Homo Sapiens

**Author's Note:**

> 大纲体。双子&北微妙的关系性；大量路人关系背景板

宫侑推开饭团宫店门，门前挂着营业时间他也不看。店内一个人都没有。虽然这个时间确实是淡季，店面一个人都不留也太失职了吧。侑嘟囔几句往里走，后厨方向也算轻车熟路。

休息室的门半掩着，宫侑想也不想推开。一人背对门站在沙发前弯着腰，脸凑近躺着的人，而躺在沙发上的不需第二眼就能辨认出正是他的双胞胎兄弟。

站立的人听见声音明显吓了一跳，猛站直回头，看清他的脸之后更惊吓，嘴唇抖抖说不出一句话。侑上下打量一眼，非常年轻，穿着宫饭团的制服，头发染成浅色。宫侑轻轻啧了一声。小孩好像反应过来，清清嗓：“那个……”

沙发上有点响动，这时治醒来揉揉眼，面前是两人对峙的场景，随口对侑招呼句你来了。然后叫了小店员名字，“几点了怎么不叫醒我。”小店员立马抛下侑汇报店长。侑简直看见尾巴摇起来，又啧了一声。

宫治道谢，叫他回去看前面。男孩正要走，侑出声：“等等。”

小店员回头，瞪他。

宫侑慢条斯理指指对方手中，“这是治的帽子吧。”

小店员愣了一下，马上否认。

治不明所以：“是吗？我睡觉好像盖在脸上了……”

侑不耐烦要伸手拿过来，男孩措不及防肢体变防御状态，声音也高起来：“你要干什么！”小休息室气氛一下僵持。

宫治彻底清醒察觉不对，打圆场：“好了小X你先去前面，我和他说几句话。”

小店员咬咬嘴唇捏着手走了。

治走过去关上门，捏捏额头“你又犯什么病。”

侑气得跳脚：“哈？我有病？你这猪睡得和死了一样被占了便宜都不知道！”

治：“说什么呢。话说你休假？怎么来了不说一声还随便到后厨来……”

侑见他不以为然大感震惊，你你你了半天。

治昨晚熬夜工作第二天就会在员工休息室小睡一会。醒过来就职业病起要去看店，“行了你在这歇着吧，没事别到前面去了。”说完走了，“乓”关上休息室的门。

宫侑内心混乱，骂骂咧咧乱转了几圈，踢一脚沙发。坐不住跟到前面去。

正撞到的是宫治和小店员面对面说话，刚才的帽子已经带到小店员头上了。两人表情轻松，说到什么一起笑起来。小店员比兄弟俩矮一些。治一只手臂撑着柜台，露出厨师的手臂线条，已经和运动员不一样了，运动员讲求肌肉均衡，手艺人更为筋骨分明。

小店员紧贴着那侧，身子都快靠在上面了这绝对不是普通上下级对话距离都超出一般社交距离了吧！侑目瞪口呆，内心狂喊，感觉浑身的狐狸毛都竖起来了。

他突然回想起几年前。两人刚毕业不久都还在打拼的时候，其实那时关系没缓和多少，但家人都说：兄弟俩在家可以吵架，在外要互相支持，既然不能常回家那你俩要多见面。两人也知道了做社会人不易，当个台阶下联络起来。

某天晚上约见面，治约在酒吧，想去要参考学习店面设计装潢，侑嘲笑他你个饭团摊儿还想学人家高端。治成熟多了，给他一个你不懂的白眼。平时双胞胎出街显眼，但他们已经习惯了，从县内走到过全国也算见过大世面。然而首都圈还是不一般，两人点了喝的谈了半小时不到，三波人来搭讪，有男有女，邀请双飞。兄弟俩一开始没听懂暗示，还聊了几句，一个男的笑着夸他们口音真可爱，可能觉得已经染回黑发的治乖一点，顺着手臂摸上来。

气氛和现在一样。

侑因为受惊过度强行封印了这段记忆，过后报复性地开始找女朋友。到现在缘由已经忘了，女朋友还没有。

侑想起来当时两人结结巴巴婉拒火烧屁股逃走，在都市霓虹灯下瑟瑟发抖。治若有所思：“嗯。这种风格不适合我的店。”侑崩溃大喊：“为啥城里人看见双胞胎会想这种事啊，我绝对不要啊啊啊啊啊！”

治看他一眼，没再说话。

因为那个时候年轻，说做过也做过，说没做过也确实不算。也不能说做过，也不能说没做过。那叫躁动的青春期探索自我身体的奥秘。

这个过程大家都有。有些人是一个人来的。一直在一起的双胞胎，一起度过也没什么奇怪。动动手而已。兄弟俩经常动手。在他们的理解中互相抚慰生殖器和互相拳打脚踢没什么区别。都是情绪上来了，用自己的肢体触碰对方的一部分，能让对方自顾不暇，看到对方失态的样子就很满意，男高中生单纯的快乐！

此时此刻成年人宫侑面对眼前的场景脑中火花一闪。他咳咳两声，对面说笑的两人停下看过来。

“治你过来我有话对你说。”

他口气严肃，治叹气，“小X你先去做准备。”小店员嘴上乖乖应了一声，脚下踌躇之后还是转身离开。因为宫侑此时的气场有点吓人，有点高中时代手动停BGM的味儿了。小店员担心打起来砸了他老板的店。

要是此时问治肯定嗤之以鼻：别理他中二病装X呢。

两人走到远处，治问：“你到底怎么了？”

同胞兄弟の烦恼相谈时间，习惯了，每月都有那么几天。

侑盯着他，异样的扫视让治莫名其妙，宫治感受到久违的烦躁腾升起来，自从毕业后很少引起的，从宫侑身上引发的一种情绪。

侑开口，“你，和那个小X什么关系？”

治：“还能什么，雇主和雇员的关系。”

“还有呢？”

“你想说什么？”

侑啧，“那小子不行，你把他开了。”

“哈？人家高中生来打个工，你在瞎怀疑什么。”

“高中生？高中就染发？肯定不是好东西！”

两个不是好东西的面面相觑，治一字一句：“你是智障吗。”

“宫さん——”两人同时转头，小店员面带惶恐，说食料在架子上方够不到，治点点头说马上来。

储藏间空间狭小，小店员先钻进去，治直接踮脚伸长胳膊，肌肉鼓起，举着个大袋子下来，小店员帮忙，两人挤挤挨挨磕磕碰碰，杂物刮到小店员的帽檐，哎了一声，宫治笑着帮他摘掉帽子，顺手摸摸头。

宫侑没眼看了：我弟弟（这时候我是哥不许反驳）就这么叫人白吃豆腐吗！可是，可是……如果是治愿意的……我，我不愿意！

宫侑偃旗息鼓了一瞬，抓抓头发，眼神游移：“唉。那个我说，治，你不会是homo吧。”

轮到宫治眯起眼盯着他。有宫侑反面典型在身边，宫治时刻注意收敛气质，不动声色但毫不含糊。宫治抱起胳膊，小臂线条交叠在一起。侑低着头盯着看。听见上方一声炸雷：“是啊。”

侑震惊地张大嘴。

“我们不都是吗？”

侑石化。亲兄弟的坦白让他无法思考，或者说使他过度思考。他第一时间想到什么，又不敢再想。“都是”又是什么意思，我，我也……不，不是，不会吧……治怎么知道，他怎么判断的，侑有过几个女朋友，先不论交往时长亲密程度一二三垒，他确实是抱有喜爱的想法开始的。不过这样说男人也不是绝无可能，毕竟没试过。没试……过吗。他……我……侑不知道怎么脑海中闯入宫治的手臂的样子，揍他，特狠，也摸过他，是什么感觉……来着？

“啊，话说回来，”

宫治的声音又把他揪回来，

“homo是指Homo Sapiens吧”

“……啊？

“那是什么？”

宫治看见和自己一样的脸露出这种蠢表情就越开心，面对暴风凌乱的同胞兄弟终于忍不住带上一丝怜悯，

“現生人類。”治背了一小段词典。不忘惯例嘲讽：“你生物学课又睡成死猪了吧白痴。”

其实这些知识点治也不记得了，这是他从北前辈那里学到的。乡民组织月例观影活动，北前辈精选的自然科学系列纪录片，他正好赶上，喏喏搬了小板凳挨着北信介，坐在一堆青少年（这时候他会恍惚自己和北前辈原来都已经不是了）中间，方便北前辈中途随时解答各种问题。有早熟的调皮小男生大声问：“喂喂信介，homo是什么？”北前辈微微侧过头，幕布上的光影反射到北的皮肤上，露天的场地吹过带有土壤气息的风。宫治忽然不敢看他，他听见北前辈一如既往平静的声音：“人。”

宫治不知为何悄悄松了一口气。

北解释了一下homo本身和作为词根的常用义，小男孩也不是真想知道回答，很快被别的吸引注意力。

治想起早几年和宫侑在酒吧被人搭讪，他当时没回过神（不知道是有意还是无意的），深夜家中一个人时悄悄打开特定网站，因不想要日文找外语的别扭心理手忙脚乱点开无数病毒网页，最后在框里键入关键词twins，threesome，homo

经过一些口味筛选之后，怎么说呢？

以为打开了新世界的大门，发现其实是快乐老家？

宫治暗暗记下这个词，想着回头去吓唬宫侑。

但他不打算告诉侑这是从北前辈那里知道的。他们自从认识北信介以来都是两人一起，这是宫治独自和北前辈的回忆，关于这点使他面对侑时持有一种迷之优越感。

而宫侑已经被他来回横跳吓到魂不附体，宫治抱着肚子笑完，却在侑回过神来揪着领子质问的时候不置可否。

他对高中生店员没什么意思是确实的，高中生却想借由帅气单身男店长探寻一下自我。对此治的回应是：我看见他就想起你高中时候欠揍的样子，于是反复提醒自己对未成年要耐心温和，“矫枉过正”了可能导致一些误解，我会解决这件事然后解雇他。

这时候宫侑终于想起了自己找来饭团宫的真正目的——他和女友又双叒掰了。当初酒吧惊魂之后宫侑一周内与一女开始交往，一周后分手。后来频率慢下来，但没有坚持下来的。

也没啥，除了运动员健身狂常见诟病。女友想见面，说我今天menu还有三个项目，完了拉伸，三小时后见行吗。要么已飞到千百公里外忘了通知。女友约晚饭，他嗑健身餐。情人节回礼是巧克力味能量棒。你想吃什么，草莓香蕉巧克力，随便挑，我调的蛋白粉浓度适中温度适宜。

宫侑坐在饭团宫哀嚎，他的店长亲兄弟已经系上围裙，洗手。

“为什么！为什么这么难？！我就想找一个不光看脸，能了解我灵魂，灵魂！（强调两遍）

“能陪我聊聊排球，也不用很专业！至少会看我比赛，嗯穿着我的队服嗯男友那什么咳嗯嗯也不用……听懂我吐槽队友就行，能知道我的打法就更好了，有困扰的地方能分享（但也不能指手画脚，毕竟不是教练）（治：毛病吧）迷茫的时候可以打醒我，嘴上可能不饶人但我知道内心一直支持我鼓励我就行。

“因为我到处飞打比赛不能常在身边也不会生气，最好彼此心有灵犀，偶尔见面的时候端出热腾腾的手作料理……”

“叮——”特制饭团热好了。

店中伴随着食物的香气弥漫开一阵尴尬的寂静。

在宫双子出现的地方罕有。


End file.
